


Domino

by TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: HyukHae - Freeform, M/M, superjunior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast/pseuds/TurtleSwimsUnexpectedlyFast
Kudos: 5





	Domino

如果说李赫宰的人生是不停的在向前安插着多米诺骨牌的过程，那么他的每一块骨牌都端正而朝着既定方向一块一块被放置。那些多米诺骨牌就是李赫宰人生的一个个里程碑；如何出生，毕业，建立公司，并且仍然在继续向前走着。  
他本来以为李东海的出现只是在他稳步前进的人生缝隙中安插一张骨牌而已。

当他看着李东海拖着行李箱推开门的背影的时候，他的脑子里或多或少地闪过如果上去拥抱，他可能会停下脚步，走回房间里，像往常一样。  
但他还是没有这么做，他只看着李东海的背影越来越小。  
他坐在书房的办公桌前把处理完的文件关掉，手还是放在鼠标上，在脑中咀嚼李东海和他说的话。李东海没有说分手，说明他们这段关系仍然在进行；但他说暂时冷静一下。  
他很冷静，李赫宰想，他的人生中没有不冷静的时刻。他坐在那张办公椅上莫名地有些恼，于是便站起来走回房间去。

他推开房间门，拉开被子躺进去。被子里有些凉，大概是因为旁边少了一个温热的身体；左边的床头灯平常昏黄地照在被子上，今天整个房间都是黑暗的。  
李赫宰并不怕黑暗，但是李东海害怕。  
他在躺上床掖好被子时却涌上了些他自觉不合时宜的想法——对他来说入眠之前脑子应该是完全空白的——而他却在想李东海此时去了哪里。在家的时候李东海总是睡在他的旁边，所以他的被子永远是热的；即使他们睡觉的时候彼此间距并不近。

李东海的行李箱里其实没有什么东西，只是基本的洗漱用品和最常穿的几件衣服。他一路上什么话也没说，拖着箱子走了很久，到了公交站，最后上了车，把头倚在车窗上；末班车的玻璃上被夜雨填满了细丝，而他上车的时间点让他很刚好地没有被淋湿。只是他的脸颊上也在下雨，从他的眼角缓缓地、安静地滚落着炙热的雨滴。  
他说不上自己带一点点行李，甚至轮子滚在地上都制造不出声响的原因。他没有勇气保证自己会丢掉其他和李赫宰在一起过的痕迹重新开始才只带着这些东西出发，也不愿意承认自己懦弱到明白自己一定会在很短的时间里，再回到那栋建筑，按响李赫宰的门铃。

李东海很久没回到过自己的小公寓里。自从在一起之后他和李赫宰便住在一张床上，李东海却觉得只在现在再次回到自己一个人狭窄的小床上时，才被拥抱着，被自己抱在怀里。  
他把拖鞋甩在床下，没有换衣服，穿着白天的T恤衫就爬上了床；这在李赫宰家是不现实的。李赫宰会盯着他直到他拖着疲惫的身子去洗澡，而后换成睡衣，再慢慢地爬上床。  
李东海把手交叉放在脑后垫躺着，眼泪已经不流了。他盯着天花板上白色的圆形吊灯，像一步一步回到多米诺骨牌起点处，只是走在骨牌缝隙里穿看回忆被刻在牌柱子上。

李赫宰在第三次入眠失败之后眉头紧皱着。他无法想清楚为什么脑中总是被李东海霸占着位置，让他觉得被窝另一角缺失的温度像把他揉成一张纸团再紧紧地困住，如何也伸展不开。他先是睁开眼睛看着天花板，天花板却又变成电影放映的幕布一样，逼着他看过去的片段。他难耐地把自己蜷成一团缩在被子里；他从没有用除平躺之外的其他姿势尝试入眠。  
一张越揉越皱的纸。  
李赫宰对自己流眼泪的印象不太深了，至少他有记忆以来他总是没有眼泪地在生活，这是他的日常。李东海总是哭，他想起来了，李东海总是哭。在电影院也哭，工作结束也哭，在他身下律动时也哭，所以他左边的床头总是放着一盒纸巾。李东海滚烫的眼泪在记忆里这时从水面上浮起来，冰凉地敷在李赫宰的心脏上。  
李赫宰发现他的眼睛有些酸涩。他伸手揉了揉眼睛；又想起李东海总是揉眼睛。他一揉眼睛就是困了，有时候备课备到一半趴在茶几上就睡着了，他会把他抱回房间里睡。那是为数不多李赫宰允许李东海不换衣服上床的时候。他总是盯着李东海的睡颜出神。  
窗外的月光庸俗地洒进来，他第一次盯着月亮看。李东海曾经说李赫宰是他的月亮，他笑得眼睛弯弯的，明明自己更像一个月亮。李赫宰想，李东海没有在月亮身边也能生活吗？

他掀开被子走回书房坐在自己的椅子上开始了工作。  
如果说有什么能冲淡他的情绪，大抵就只有工作了。他的手又放在鼠标上了，眼睛架在鼻梁上，看了看电脑右下角的时间。却又不由得想到总是在这个时间点，李东海穿着宽松的睡衣揉着眼睛打着哈欠走出房间，看着还在熬夜工作的他眼镜上映着电脑的光，在原地攥了攥拳头，和他说“早点睡”，又走回房间里去。

李东海躺在自己的小床上，梦到刚遇见李赫宰的时候。  
电梯门关上之前他匆忙的探入的手腕，掰开门之后站在角落戴着眼镜的男人让他腿发软。  
魂牵梦绕的人总是在电梯出现，固定的时间点，几乎要给他造成是故意遇见的错觉。  
李赫宰几乎是单刀直入的代名词；又或者单刀直入只是他们这类人缺少浪漫想法的具体体现。李东海觉得不会有第二个在电梯里只是侧了个头问他要不要和他谈恋爱的人，也不会有第二个让他心甘情愿地跟着他就这样被他进入生活的人。  
他对李赫宰的喜欢泛滥到让他只是偶尔想起谈恋爱的概念似乎从来没有在他们身上出现过，也几乎是在拉着行李箱走过的刚才才意识到他们从没经过热恋期。  
李赫宰从不抱着他睡觉；对他来说，甚至做爱都只是嵌入身体再抽离的原始过程，不过为了体验一些快感。而爱情永远冲昏李东海的头脑，直到下定决心抽离回过头才发现原来自己对他相信自己对李赫宰来说就是那张若有若无的骨牌，从没有进入过他的轨道，就算倒下也不会伤害到他一丝一毫。

李东海醒了，坐在床上看着窗外的月亮。  
他的月亮在做什么呢？  
应该是睡得很熟。会为他的离开感到任何一点的遗憾吗？  
李东海突然佩服起自己离开的勇气了。  
或许当他某天半夜突然爱意汹涌，或者看着照片触景生情的时候穿着拖鞋跑到李赫宰的家门口，发现再也没办法打开那扇门。

可是李东海忍不了了。  
爱不能掩盖所有的失落和遗憾，爱需要被爱来填充。他不能接受李赫宰的一个呼吸能轻易让他的摩天大楼轰然倒塌，而自己对他只是无足轻重的生活色彩元素。  
他在记忆里搜寻了很久，才勉勉强强想起一些温暖的画面。除了做爱，李赫宰和他的皮肤最深刻的接触只剩在更衣间里，李东海为他挑每天早上的领带。李东海会为他系完领带之后在他的怀里逗留一会儿；他甚至想不起来那是否能被称作怀里，因为不知道李赫宰的手有没有环在他的腰上。  
然而他有时也会怜悯李赫宰。怜悯他感情的匮乏，怜悯他从没给过爱人安全感，怜悯他不能体会湿润的吻和暧昧的长夜。片刻后又意识到，原来他怜悯的是自己；那些都是他所渴望的。

李赫宰在天蒙蒙亮的的时候又躺回被子里，脑中只剩一个判断词，幼稚。他很少有大脑昏昏沉沉的时刻；他甚至分不清究竟是他想说的是李东海幼稚，还是他自己。  
被子里没有李东海的味道，他在陷入无意识之前最后想到这。

他只是睡了两三小时就又醒来了。  
他坐在床上，慢吞吞地下床，在刮完胡子之后看着镜子里的自己，仍然想不通为什么李东海要和他分开冷静，也想不通为什么李东海的离开像从他的身上削去什么重要部位似的，让他不像自己。

/李东海离开的第一天

秘书已经在楼下等好了，李赫宰迟迟没有下楼。  
他的手指在放领带的抽屉里像弹钢琴一样点了很久，才发现根本选不出哪一条。  
他闭了闭眼睛。

李赫宰一路上反常地没有用电脑处理消息，他连手机都没有看，甚至眼镜都挂在胸前的口袋里。秘书几乎从没见过李赫宰这么认真看风景的样子。  
“你说，”李赫宰停顿了一下，秘书的神经一下紧绷了起来。  
“李东海他为什么说要分开冷静一下。”  
他是真的想不明白。

秘书有些慌张，他从来没有听过李赫宰问他这个方面的问题。他一边开着车一边额头冒着冷汗。

好在李赫宰清了清嗓子，“没事了。”  
对于秘书来说这个危机才算过去。

李赫宰撑着头完成了工作的时候坐在电脑面前，偌大的办公室只有他一个人。  
他不知为何地突然想起李东海有时站在他的办公椅后面，背着手，当他看向他的时候，摇摇头和他说看不懂他的股票折线。  
他笑起来说的这话，露出小虎牙。

他伸手把手机从充电座上拔下来，习惯性地要给李东海发消息告诉他晚上吃什么，却在手指堪堪按到发送键的时候突然想起来他的“冷静”。  
到底有什么需要冷静的！  
李赫宰不冷静地想道。

/李东海离开的第二天

李东海生活并没有正常地运行。  
最具体的表现就是他最近在机构都是坐着给学生上课，不像原来一样蹦蹦跳跳，中午吃饭的时候也是一个人点了外卖坐在空教室里。  
他是一只向着月亮生长的树，失去了养分和方向之后变回一棵行道树。有时下了班走在街上，连沿街的路灯都看成月亮。  
他突然很想喝酒，干脆抱着酒瓶子睡倒在海边，再在第二天清晨躺在沙滩上被冻醒来。  
而且这样似乎可以忘记没有人陪他吃晚饭的难过。

他工作的地方隔着大面的玻璃是邮轮港口，每天会有大船慢慢地靠岸，坐在教室里能看见游人从船上熙熙攘攘地走下，也能听见邮轮孤独地鸣笛。  
李东海在鸣笛的声音里抬起头，感觉思念和孤独已经没过了他的头顶。  
夜幕降临的时候从镜子的反光里能看见自己。李东海想嘲笑镜子里的人是个用自我感动绑架自己的罪犯，想嘲笑镜子里的人是个源源不断地制造爱意的机器，即便机油早已耗尽。  
他什么也不说，被爱的人也什么也不问。  
李东海总是后知后觉，后知后觉地意识到镜子里的人是自己。

/李东海离开的第三天

李赫宰下班的时候，秘书把车开到他家楼下，在停下车的时候，鼓起勇气终于说，“李总。”  
他正准备开门下车，又坐回位置，“怎么了？”  
“你昨天说的，李先生为什么要分开冷静，”秘书说的时候手都在抖，像是觉得他说错一个字就会丢了工作似的，“我觉得…”  
“你说。”李赫宰坐好了，直起身子来，眼镜反射着路灯的光。  
“其实如果您不说我并不知道你们是恋人的关系，”秘书把手从方向盘上拿下来，“就是说…有时候您可能并没有..体会到李先生对你的需要。”  
“您可以…参考一下别人是怎么恋爱的。”秘书揩了一把汗，“只是我的一点小建议…”  
“知道了。”  
李赫宰推开车门跨下车。

秘书的话让他坐在沙发上想了一天。  
所以李东海到底需要什么？我不知道。

除此之外，他这几天没有一天能够顺利入睡。仿佛李东海是他的催眠熏香，他离开之后李赫宰没有一天晚上不是多梦或者眼皮合着却清醒的。

李赫宰从来不看电影电视剧，却破例地漫无目的地按开了电视。

他盯着电视直到深夜。  
在终于放下遥控器的时候，他决定要告诉李东海他为了明白怎么爱他，放下了所有工作，坐在沙发上看泡沫剧看到四点。

李东海需要的是这些吗？  
亲吻。  
拥抱。  
牵手。  
这些听起来有些幼稚的名词，李赫宰曾经把他们归类于人类最没有必要的行为。  
但为了李东海，他好像可以破个例。他已经破了不止一次例。

他太爱李东海了。他想念他的眼睛。  
李东海不是他多米诺中无关痛痒的一块骨牌，他是他生命里振动的蝴蝶翅膀。

李东海下班的时候恍惚地走出大厦的大厅。

看到李赫宰穿着西装站在车旁边的时候他揉了揉眼睛，像在确认一样定定地在原地站了一会儿。

他是自己开车来的，没有带司机。  
李赫宰打着他最喜欢的领带。

他不知道自己是怎么上的车，只知道李赫宰很意外地走到了副驾驶的一侧为他拉开了车门，又俯身过来扣上了他的安全带。  
他不知怎么说，居然觉得面无表情却像是在强装镇定地做着这些动作的李赫宰有些滑稽。

“想吃什么？”  
李赫宰的语气像是分开冷静的话从来没有说过一样。李东海离开的那个背影不知是在他心中被撕碎了遗忘了，还是根本没有存在过一样。  
这也是他第一次开口问李东海的建议，关于他想吃什么。  
李东海刚想开口和他说点什么，李赫宰又开口。  
“告诉我你需要什么，可以吗？”

他转头看着李东海的眼睛。  
他的眼睛像小动物一样水汪汪的，直直地看着李赫宰。  
李东海好像想笑似的，眼角微微向下弯了些；他们在车里狭窄的空间靠的很近。

李赫宰能听见李东海的呼吸。  
这时候他想凑上去亲吻李东海的嘴唇。他的嘴唇抿着一些话，这几天没有休息好，血色很淡，他探出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。  
他发现自己从没像现在这样认真地打量过李东海；如果他早点如此看着他，是不是就会更早给他一个吻。  
他此时才觉得一个吻是有必要的。

所以他不等李东海开口，伸手把他鬓角的头发拨到耳后，手按着他的后颈，侧着头吻他。他的嘴唇像磁铁般让他仔细地吮吸品尝。  
李东海闭上眼睛。  
这是李赫宰第一次认真吻他。  
不知怎么的嘴里弥漫着一股腥甜的味道，像含着玻璃。

“李东海，”李赫宰把手放在方向盘上，“我很喜欢你。”  
“我…”  
“对不起。”

他低着头。

李东海第一次听他道歉。他咬着嘴唇，不知道应该做出什么回应。

“我们吃火锅吧。”李东海说，“我不想吃西餐了。”  
“听你的。”李赫宰点了点头。

他下了车之后站在李东海的面前，似乎在等待什么。  
在停车场灰色的背景中只有李赫宰的背后有一束光打在他的身上，他好像是被磨了棱角的月亮。  
李东海歪头看着他。  
李赫宰伸出一只手；正是冬天，他大衣的外套略略盖过掌心，骨节分明的手翻开向上，摊开对着李东海。

李东海慢慢地把自己的手，放进他的手心。

他们坐着商场的观景电梯慢慢上升。李赫宰开了口，“电梯。”  
李东海转头笑着看着他，“好地方。”  
他看着李东海的笑容，伸出手捏了捏他的耳垂。  
李东海似乎对他的动作有些不习惯，红色一下晕到耳尖，走出电梯门的时候都同手同脚；但他抑制不住的开心从嘴角一点点溢出来；李赫宰觉得空气里的相对甜度升的太高了。  
高的他自己也想笑了。

“李赫宰。”  
吃完火锅以后时间已经不早。  
坐在李赫宰的车上，他很久没有发动车子，似乎在等李东海开口。李东海深吸了一口气，  
“你能不能，”  
“多爱我一点。”

李赫宰的鼻子忽然一酸。  
他看着李东海转过头去看着窗外的侧脸，霓虹灯的颜色成了斑斓的碎片背景，一块一块地缀着。  
他这时候才明白原来爱不是一瞬间轰然倒塌的大厦。  
爱是李东海的一句话，拨倒第一块他人生的多米诺，一列骨牌沦陷得心甘情愿。

“跟我回家。”

推开家门的时候李赫宰把他抵在门上，熄灭了客厅的灯。  
只有书桌的灯亮着，李东海在昏暗中像一个天使。李赫宰好像能看见他的眼泪，他的眼泪是珍珠，在他心海最底藏在贝壳里；他不禁想埋怨自己错过的所有眼泪。  
他抚摸他的眼眶，手指像橡皮擦一样能擦掉李东海写着背上的黑眼圈。  
“我看了很多电视剧，”李赫宰说，“我想更爱你一点。我想看看别人是怎么爱的。”  
“我不会，李东海，”他说，“我不会。”  
“但是我可以学，”他的手环上李东海的腰，“我可以学。”  
“因为我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
他吻他的脸颊，“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”

李东海说话的声音有些颤抖。他背靠着门，感受李赫宰身体的温度。  
李赫宰的房子，他前几天离开的这个房子是灰色的。  
李赫宰也是灰色的。  
他像一针颜料，扎进李赫宰血管里，让他清一色枯燥的多米诺骨牌的两块染上色彩。

“李赫宰，”李东海吻他的锁骨，“我想做爱。”  
“可以吗？”

李赫宰把他环抱起来让他坐在他的腰上，声音有些沙哑。  
“你想要在哪里。”

“你的电脑前。”李东海把头埋在他的颈窝，“在工作前操我。”  
“看一看我是不是更重要。”  
他还是一个刚从深渊被解救的孩子，想抓紧一切无理取闹的机会。  
李赫宰喉结滚动，“好。”

他坐在李赫宰的腿上，裤子褪到膝盖以下，身后的人衣冠楚楚，眼镜没取下，仍然反射着电脑的光，只是情欲涌动。  
他把舌尖探入李东海的耳朵舔舐，又用湿润的口腔整个包含住。他的手绕过李东海的身体环抱住他，让自己完全地进入他的躯体。李东海难耐地仰起头，后穴满胀着，因为疼痛而手指无章地拨弄。  
李赫宰的鼠标掉到地上摔碎了。  
但他不在乎。  
他只想更深入地撞入李东海的身体，听他的呻吟在高潮中被自己摔碎。

李赫宰亲吻李东海的蝴蝶骨，他的指尖和李东海脊背突出的肌肤亲密地接触，又一寸一寸地吻下来。  
李东海的手按在办公桌的边缘，被用力地卡出一道纹路。李赫宰握着他的手腕仔细地看着他的掌心，把他抱过来，正面地又进入他。他的西装外套擦过他们的交合处，李东海脸上的潮红让房间的灰色晦暗消失不见。

李东海死死地咬住嘴唇，被他放在办公桌上，手指撬开他的嘴唇，在他的口腔里搅动。  
“叫出来，李东海。”  
“什么都叫出来。”  
“我爱你，李东海，”李赫宰身下炙热性器的顶部在李东海的身体里摩挲着画圈，照着他的敏感点一次又一次的顶弄，“我爱你。”

“嗯…！”李东海含着李赫宰的手指，终于从鼻腔溢出一声叫声。  
“说你想要什么。”李赫宰停下律动，双手环在他背后，在他耳边说，“告诉我你想要什么。”  
“我想要…嗯！…你…想要你睡觉的时候抱着我…轻..轻一点…嗯..!”  
“好。还有呢？”  
“每天都…啊..不要..太深了…嗯！”  
李东海的话被撞得细碎，伴着呻吟像风一样灌入李赫宰的耳朵。  
“每天都…吻我…!”  
“好。还有吗？”  
李赫宰头顶的汗滴落在李东海的颈窝。他伸出舌头啮咬李东海的乳头，红色的乳粒被他含得水淋淋的，李东海身体敏感地收缩了一下，指尖在他背上抓出长痕。  
“还…还有…”  
“射给我…让我吃掉。”  
李东海眼睛里氤氲着的雾气写满了情潮，李赫宰脑中一片空白，吻着他的唇用力地在他身体里抽插。  
一声低沉的喘息。  
李赫宰停下下身的动作，手上却用拇指揉着李东海硬得流水的前端，快速地套弄。  
他黑色西装上显眼的一滩白浊和寂静房间里一声染着色的娇声。

李赫宰给李东海洗完澡把他放进被窝，为他盖上被子。  
闻着他的味道和被子另一端的温暖，他让他倚靠在自己怀里沉沉地睡去。  
晚安，他吻着他的眉心说，晚安。  
我爱你。  
这是今天第六次说这三个字。

李赫宰有好好信守承诺。  
他每晚都拥抱着李东海入睡，看着月光洒在他脸上，绒毛闪烁着可爱的金色光芒。  
上班比李东海早的时候，他会跪在他的身边给他早安吻。  
李赫宰意识到爱意的表达从来都不是没有必要的事情，外化的真心成为李东海心中最真实厚重的安全感软垫。  
他总是在看见李东海的手指紧扣在他的手指中的时候，在他微笑地看着他的时候，在他的小虎牙俏皮地跳着舞的时候不自觉地也笑起来。  
也会在接他下班的时候听见大船鸣笛，然后用手捂起耳朵。  
爱不是成就，爱本身就是我们人生的每个里程碑。

李赫宰人生的一套多米诺骨牌是灰色的话，李东海是第一片、红色的骨牌，在倒下的时候把颜色传递到他所有骨牌的每一个角落里，像浪潮一样。  
他们的相遇是摆成圆形的多米诺。爱意使骨牌沦陷，使骨牌变成盘旋的阶梯；而他牵着手走在阶梯上，通往爱的巢穴。

李赫宰把李东海抱在怀中，心满意足地享受自己迟到的热恋期。


End file.
